


Alone Time

by emilyshee



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, assuming your grandmother is ok with what she probably calls "heavy petting", but it probably would not even make your grandmother blush, it is also the most ridiculous thing i've ever written, this is the closest to smut that i have ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyshee/pseuds/emilyshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Carlos finally gets back to Night Vale, the whole town* seems to keep him and Cecil from getting any time alone.</p><p>*but especially one particularly annoying person</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Time

“I still can’t believe,” said Cecil, as he unlocked the door and pushed it open, “That you picked Jerry’s Taco’s for your first meal back. _Jerry’s Taco’s_.”

He remembered the look on Earl Harlan’s face as Carlos had thanked him for the offer of a free celebratory return dinner at _Tourniquet_ , but asked if he could postpone the pleasure until he’d had a few more days to get used to being back in Night Vale: confusion inadequately masked by false understanding, and underneath, disappointment and slight hurt. And if Carlos was going to turn down a free meal at the best new fine dining establishment in Night Vale, he could have done so in favor of someplace that was personally meaningful to both of them. Like Gino’s, or even the Arby’s. But Jerry’s Taco’s?

“It only takes a few minutes to eat a taco,” said Carlos.

“So?”

“So, if we’d gone for dinner somewhere else, we’d probably still be there right now.”

Carlos looked at him, and Cecil ran over the days’ events in his head. Carlos returning – miraculously, wonderfully – during the show when Cecil was still on the air in front of all of Night Vale. Leaving the station to find all of Carlos’s fellow scientists waiting outside to welcome him home. Mayor Cardinal staging an impromptu ceremony on the steps of City Hall to celebrate the return of her friend from the desert. Official Night Vale Director of Emergency Press Conferences, former-Mayor Pamela Winchell, calling an emergency press conference about Carlos’s return that Cecil had had to attend so he could report on it tomorrow. Then the two of them being stopped on their way home to be personally congratulated by Old Woman Josie, and John Peters, and Earl Harlan, and Teddy Williams, and what must have been half the population of Night Vale. _If they’d gone for dinner someplace else, they'd probably still be there right now._ But they were not there. They were here. At home. Together. Alone. _Finally._

His boyfriend was a genius.

Cecil practically slammed the door behind them and Carlos pushed him against it by his shoulders, kissing him eagerly – _oh God it had been so long!_ \- and Cecil buried both of his hands in Carlos’s perfect hair for one long moment before breaking away to pull him in the direction of the bedroom. Carlos shrugged out of his lab coat and left on the floor by the couch, then surged forward to kiss Cecil again, who stopped just long enough to kick off his shoes before Carlos started propelling them forward, and they stumbled through their home awkwardly shedding clothing while they groped at each other.

At the doorway of their bedroom, Carlos stopped suddenly. He had been dreaming for months of being back in this room, with this bed, with Cecil, and now all of a sudden he had all of it again and it was so overwhelming that he almost wanted to cry. Cecil kept moving for a few steps before he noticed Carlos’s absence and turned around to look back at him questioningly. Cecil had stopped in just the right position to be tackled onto the bed. So Carlos did that.

Carlos straddled Cecil’s hips and put his mouth on Cecil’s, trying to say with his lips and tongue everything that Cecil might need to hear after their months apart. Cecil's hands were roaming all over Carlos’s bare chest and back while he fumblingly undid the remaining buttons of Cecil’s shirt. Somewhere in there, the doorbell rang and they both ignored it, and Carlos was about to ask if Cecil wanted to stay like this or switch positions and he would ask just as soon as he could bear to stop kissing him long enough to speak –

Then they heard their living door swing open.

“Cecil? Carlos? Are you home?” called a husky voice. Carlos sat up and looked down at his boyfriend.

“I am going,” said Cecil, calmly, rationally, without anger or malice, “To kill him.”

And instead of, _I have chemicals in my lab that can dissolve a human body within seconds,_ his “perfect” scientist said,

“That would make Janice sad.”

Cecil glared.

Steve Carlsberg followed the trail of discarded clothing to their open bedroom door.

“Oh good, you guys are home,” he said cheerfully, “Listen, Carlos, I am so glad that you are back in Night Vale again. The whole town missed you. I just had to tell you in person how happy I am that you’re back. Also, I wanted to get your scientific opinion about the possible effects of the secret underground missile testing site. I know you think that the rumbling that was happening here and where you were trapped has something to do with this Smiling God and the all-devouring light and that blinking red light up on the mountain, and I've been listening to the show so I know you think you’ve figured it out, but I really think we’re overlooking something very important with these missiles, if you and your team could just run some tests-”

“Steve,” Carlos interrupted, “You really could not have picked a worse time.”

Which wasn’t _entirely_ true – if he’d come in just thirty seconds later at least one of them would have had his pants off and any later than that would have been disastrous. Still, at those words, Steve seemed to take in the position they were in – his brother-in-law, sprawled on his back on the bed, shirt open, holding his breath to try to keep the rage from spilling out; the scientist, shirtless and hair-mussed, still kneeling astride him – for the first time.

“Oh, right” said Steve, “Sorry about that. It’s just that these super-underground missile tests are really important! Maybe I could come by your lab tomorrow and we could talk about it then.”

“No, don’t come to the lab,” Carlos said quickly.

“But I have so much to tell you about the government and their experiments-”

“I really miss Janice,” said Carlos. Underneath him, Cecil was nearly vibrating with suppressed anger.

“Oh, she misses you too. She’s got this really impressive science project she did for school that she’s been aching to show her Uncle Carlos!”

“Well then, why don’t I come by the house after work tomorrow to see Janice, and you can tell me about the missile tests then? OK?”

“OK.”

“Don’t come to the lab.”

“All right! I’ll see you tomorrow. Don’t forget.”

“I won’t, Steve.”

“Great.” Steve started to leave, then he turned back and blinked. “Whoa, Carlos, you’ve got really nice abs, man.”

 **“YOU GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, STEVE CARLSBERG!”** screamed Cecil.

“OK! Bye Cecil, bye Carlos. Welcome back!”

They waited until they heard the front door shut behind him. Then Carlos collapsed, laughing helplessly into the pillow next to Cecil’s face.

“God help me, I even missed Steve,” he said.

“ _You missed Steve Carlsberg!”_

“Um, I’m going to go lock up behind him, before we have any other interruptions.”

When he got back, Cecil was still lying in the same position, still as mostly-clothed as he had left him, fuming.

“How could you miss Steve Carlsberg?” Cecil asked, sounding almost betrayed.

Carlos shrugged. “He’s part of Night Vale.” Cecil didn’t say anything.

“He’s not the best part of Night Vale,” Carlos offered.

“I should hope not!” said Cecil.

“And you know what?” said Carlos, climbing back onto the bed, “I’m not going to let the best part of Night Vale get any sleep tonight.”

He grinned wickedly, and Cecil suddenly realized that he had Carlos in bed with him again at last and he was wasting time being mad at Steve Carlsberg. The thought was so offensive that it almost sent him into an incoherent rage again, but he conquered it and pulled the scientist back down on top of him.

And he had much more pleasant things to think about than Steve for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> So after listening to the last episode, I just really wanted to write Steve Carlsberg being sweet as pie, but completely tone-deaf - and Cecil being (understandably) kind of a jerk about it.
> 
> I know I kind of cheated by skipping how Carlos got back to Night Vale, but I wrote a fic about that called "Airplanes" back in the beginning of July. You can imagine that this happens after that, or not.


End file.
